i heart u
by FindMeBroken
Summary: Inspired by the ttyl trilogy. This story will be completely written in IMs. Friends are found, bonds are broken, love is lost, romance is on the horizon, and Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton discuss these things using instant messaging.
1. Introduction and Background

Nathan Scott: hottballer23

Haley James: HaleStorm5

Lucas Scott: IfMusicBeTheFood

Brooke Davis: CoverBrooke

Peyton Sawyer: LookBeyondMe

This story takes place when the gang is 17. Nathan and Lucas went through the hazing process a few years earlier and are now best friends and admitting their brotherhood. Lucas and Haley are best friends. Brooke and Peyton were best friend but their friendship has been on the rocks since they both admitted to liking Lucas. Haley and Peyton are friends but Haley and Brooke are very close friends. Nathan and Haley don't really know each other all that well but have hung out because they have the same group of friends. Peyton and Nathan never dated but are friends.


	2. October 23

Sunday, October 23

**hottballer23** has logged on at 8:53 AM.

**IfMusicBeTheFood** (8:54): hey little bro

**hottballer23** (8:54): heyyyy. guess where i just got back from

**IfMusicBeTheFood** (8:55): um, let me see. Rachel's house?

**hottballer23** (8:55): how'd you know? haha

**hottballer23** (8:55): she's a good screw

**IfMusicBeTheFood** (8:57): ew

**IfMusicBeTheFood** (8:57): so did not need to know that

**hottballer23** (8:58): haha, so what are you going to do this fine sunday morning?

**IfMusicBeTheFood** (8:58): probably going to meet Haley and Brooke for lunch in a little while and until then just hanging out in front of the computer, downloading some new music

**hottballer23** (8:58): sounds fun. after lunch, wanna come over and shoot some hoops?

**IfMusicBeTheFood** (8:59): yeah, sounds good. I'll come by later

**hottballer23** (8:59): sweet. i gotta go shower. rachel got me a little sweaty, if you know what i mean

**IfMusicBeTheFood** (8:59): that's disgusting

**hottballer23** has logged off at 9:00 AM.

--

**HaleStorm5** (9:05): Hey you

**IfMusicBeTheFood** (9:05): hey, are we still on for lunch?

**HaleStorm5** (9:05): Yeah, but there's kind of been a change of plans

**IfMusicBeTheFood** (9:06): what do you mean?

**HaleStorm5** (9:07): Brooke wants to bring Peyton. They're trying to fix their friendship

**IfMusicBeTheFood** (9:08): oh…that's fine. do you think I could bring Mouth so that I'm not completely alone with all that estrogen?

**HaleStorm5** (9:08): lol

**HaleStorm5** (9:08): That would be fine. Ooh, Brooke just logged on, I'm going to tell her what's going on. Talk to you later, buddy

**IfMusicBeTheFood** (9:08): later, Hales

--

**CoverBrooke** has logged on at 9:08 AM.

**HaleStorm5** (9:09): Hey, I just got off the phone with Lucas. He's going to bring Mouth to lunch so that he has some male reinforcements

**CoverBrooke** (9:09): you told him p. sawyer is coming?

**HaleStorm5** (9:10): Yep. He seemed okay with it, but I guess you can never really tell online

**CoverBrooke** (9:10): do you think it'll be weird that the first time peyton and i hang out in forever will be with the guy that made us go into this weird fight thing?

**HaleStorm5** (9:11): Well, I don't think that she'll think it's a good idea, but honestly, it might be good to prove to each other that you're only friends with Luke, and nothing more

**CoverBrooke** (9:11): yeah, i guess.

**CoverBrooke** (9:11) mmkay, i'm gonna go call peyton and see what's up with her and where she is on getting ready. knowing her, she's probably still asleep

**HaleStorm5** (9:11) Okay, see you later

**CoverBrooke** has gone away at 9:11 AM.

--

**IfMusicBeTheFood** (9:15): hey Brooke

**Auto-Response Message from CoverBrooke **(9:15): calling p. sawyer and getting ready for lunch with her, tutor girl and broody. leave the love if you think i'm sexy

**IfMusicBeTheFood** (9:16): I think you're very sexy. ;-)

**IfMusicBeTheFood** has logged off at 9:17 AM.

**CoverBrooke** has returned from away at 9:18 AM.

**CoverBrooke** has gone away at 9:19 AM.

--

**HaleStorm5** (9:24): Hey, I forgot I need to borrow your Spanish notes. If you see this before you leave for lunch, bring them!

**Auto-Response Message from CoverBrooke **(9:24): calling p. sawyer and getting ready for lunch with her, tutor girl and broody. leave it.

**HaleStorm5** has gone away at 9:30 AM.

**HaleStrom5** has logged off at 11:16 AM.

--

**LookBeyondMe** has logged on at 1:54 PM.

**CoverBrooke** has returned from away at 1:54 PM.

**CoverBrooke** (1:54): hey girly

**LookBeyondMe** (1:55): hi.

**CoverBrooke** (1:55): lunch was fun, wasn't it?

**LookBeyondMe** (1:56): sure.

**CoverBrooke** (1:56): what's wrong?

**LookBeyondMe** (1:57): nothing.

**CoverBrooke** (1:57): are you sure? cause you seem really distant. i thought things were good again

**LookBeyondMe** (1:58): well, brooke. one lunch with the guy who was the reason for this whole mess to begin with isn't going to change anything.

**LookBeyondMe** has logged off at 1:58 PM.

**CoverBrooke** (1:58): peyton!

**LookBeyondMe** is offline.

**LookBeyondMe** cannot receive messages while offline.

**CoverBrooke** has logged off at 2:00 PM.

--

**IfMusicBeTheFood** has logged on at 4:31 PM.

**HaleStorm5** (4:33): Well, that lunch was a bust

**IfMusicBeTheFood** (4:34): why? I thought it was fun

**HaleStorm5** (4:34): Peyton obviously doesn't agree

**IfMusicBeTheFood** (4:34): what?

**HaleStorm5** (4:35): Brooke called me a little while ago. We've been on the phone for over an hour. Apparently Peyton flipped out on her and told her one lunch wouldn't change anything, especially because you were there

**IfMusicBeTheFood** (4:36): oh

**HaleStorm5** (4:36): She also said she had a lot of fun hanging out with you and Mouth, though

**IfMusicBeTheFood** (4:36): good

**IfMusicBeTheFood** (4:37): but can we please stop talking about Brooke and Peyton? Nathan wouldn't stop ragging me about them

**Halestorm5** (4:37): lol

**HaleStorm5 **(4:37): What was he saying?

**IfMusicBeTheFood** (4:38): after lunch I went to go meet him at the river court and we were shooting hoops for a little while before he started in on the intense questioning. then he starts asking me who I'm gonna choose when the time comes and I asked him what he's talking about. you know I don't like either of them like that, right?

**HaleStorm5** (4:38): Ha! Could've fooled me

**IfMusicBeTheFood** (4:39): well, I don't. both of them are just good friends. I mean, I know they both like me and even if I did like either of them like that, I couldn't choose because that would just tear them apart even more

**HaleStorm5** (4:40): And that, Lucas Scott, is what makes you a good person

**IfMusicBeTheFood** (4:40): :-)

**IfMusicBeTheFood** (4:46): hey Haley?

**HaleStorm5** (4:46): Yes, Lucas?

**IfMusicBeTheFood** (4:47): I think I like Brooke

**HaleStorm5** (4:47): Oh

**HaleStorm5** (4:47): Wow

**IfMusicBeTheFood** (4:47): yeah…

**HaleStorm5** (4:48): I'll be over in a few minutes and we'll talk about this more thoroughly

**IfMusicBeTheFood** (4:48): alright

**HaleStorm5** has logged off at 4:49 PM.

**IfMusicBeTheFood** has logged off at 4:50 PM.

--

**hottballer23** has logged on at 7:32 PM.

**LookBeyondMe** (7:34): hey.

**hottballer23** (7:34): hey

**hottballer23** (7:34): how are you im-ing me? it says you're not online

**LookBeyondMe** (7:34): i'm on invisible. i don't want brooke thinking i'm online.

**hottballer23** (7:35): oh. why not?

**LookBeyondMe** (7:35): we're fighting. mostly over lucas but i guess there's some other stuff in there too.

**hottballer23** (7:36): oh yeah, i was talking to him about you two today. i asked him who he would choose and he said that even if he did like either of you in that way he wouldn't choose because it would tear you two farther apart

**hottballer23** (7:36): he's right. you and brooke have been friends for too long to let a guy end it

**LookBeyondMe** (7:37): i know, but i still don't think that he's over her…as much as i hate to admit it.

**hottballer23** (7:37): not to make you feel worse or anything, but i have to agree with you

**hottballer23** (7:41): you there?

**LookBeyondMe** (7:42): yeah, sorry. i'm gonna go. see you tomorrow.

**hottballer23** (7:42): oh, right. monday. yay! (sarcasm)

**LookBeyondMe** (7:43): i guessed as much. night nate.

**hottballer23** (7:43) night peyt

**LookBeyondMe** has logged off at 7:44 PM.

--

**CoverBrooke** (7:44): hey nate

**hottballer23** (7:45): hey brooke

**CoverBrooke** (7:45): have you talked to peyton? i know that you've become her like best friend since her and i…you know

**hottballer23** (7:46): haha. um, no. she hasn't been online at all

**CoverBrooke** (7:46): oh

**CoverBrooke** (7:46): well…thanks

**hottballer23** (7:46): no problem

**hottballer23** (7:47): btw, what does your sn mean?

**CoverBrooke** (7:47): oh…it was supposed to be CoverB, like C over B, short for Clothes over Bro's, my clothing line but it seemed too short so i added my name

**hottballer23** (7:48): oh, cool

**CoverBrooke** (7:48): mhm, well i'm gonna go do some homework. see you later

**hottballer23** (7:48): bye

**CoverBrooke** has logged off at 7:49 PM.

**hottballer23** has logged off at 8:03 PM.


End file.
